Dissipating Sorrow
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: [Sequel to Shattered Image] Upon getting married, Rick and Karen face problems they never realized they had before. What is Karen hiding from Rick? Is she as dedicated as she seems?
1. Romance

**Lightning-Dono**: I'm sorry for saying that the title would be 'Not that it Matters' or whatever I said; I came up with a better one. I think. Anyhow, THANK YOU Cassie for actually reading the note that used up a whole chapter. xD Here's the sequel, and a great new beginning.  
  
BUT there is a new twist...I'll be switching points of views every few chapters! One can get pretty tired of writing about Rick all the time. oO;  
  
And this chapter will be short. Why? Because all my beginning chapters are short. I have nothing special planned out for this fanfic right now, but it will come to something someday. =P   


* * *

Recap from Shattered Image: Rick and Karen just got married. Simply said.

* * *

Point of View: Rick

* * *

It was a couple of years later after we were married and I was feeling better than ever. Of course, Karen was still the same person I had always known. No matter what I told her, she'd still have a drink every once in a while and small amounts of wine at dinner, but it was all for the fun of it. Besides - alcohol consumption wasn't going to be the only thing on her mind for long.  
  
We were living in a lovely house on the stretch of land by Saibara's place. At first, after we were married, we stayed at our respective homes, often meeting each other and doing work for places such as the Winery and Clinic. I took all of my life savings and poured it into Gotz's golden tin so I could buy lumber. Pretty soon, Gotz gave in and used the lumber I was supplying to build us the house. Now we live together and I couldn't see what else could be wrong. Other than the fact that now we slept together.   
  
I was very uncomfortable at the thought of this. First of all, I wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone but my pillow and covers, and a few millions dust mites. Now, I had a girl sleeping next to me each night, taking up half the space. Not that I needed that much room. I was still nervous about something, though, and it had nothing to do with sleeping.   
  
"Rick," Karen murmured, lying on the bed beside me in a fetal position.  
  
"Yes?" I sighed, sitting up and turning on the lamp. Karen had been having a terrible case of cramps lately and she didn't bother to hide it, either. I had a strange feeling that she was getting pregnant, but I knew it wouldn't be anything like that. Besides, I was your typical paranoid guy. Give me a few statements and I'll start to think of something devastating.   
  
"It hurts," she whimpered, almost feebly, as I patted her shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Karen..." I yawned widely and watched her, curling up into an even tighter ball. "Do you need something?"   
  
"A warm bath would be nice."   
  
I wasn't really an expert on female's, but I decided that if this was going to help, it'd be better than hearing her complain the whole night.  
  
"I'll go get the bath ready," I said quietly, throwing myself off the bed and landing on the cold, wooden floor. For some reason, Gotz said that it was nice to have hardwood floors in the biggest room because it brings out the grand look. I just thought it was annoying that whenever I got out of bed and stepped onto the freezing floor I'd feel a little jolt of surprise.   
  
Karen leaned off the side of the bed. "Are you all right?" She asked, helping me up.   
  
"Just fine, dearest," I replied painfully, rubbing my knee and limping off into the bathroom and worrying about my wife's health. Why was she always getting those awful cramps? I twisted the knob for hot water and it poured out in excessive amounts into the pearly white tub. Touching the water with a fingertip, I winced and put in some cold water to make it less like I was dipping my finger in lava.   
  
"It's ready," I called, adding a bubble forumla for no particular reason. Karen giggled when she watched me stare at the soft pink bubbles rise to the surface of the water.  
  
"You treat me like a princess, you know that?" She said, pecking me on the cheek and shooing me out of the room quickly. I retreated to the bed and sat eagerly on the edge. As much as I found sleeping with her awkward, I needed feedback of my bath-making abilities.   
  
A few moments later she appeared from the door, a towel wrapped around her, her hair soaking.  
  
"What were you doing? Swimming?" I asked, getting up. Karen laughed so loudly that I was unpleasantly reminded of my father's laugh.  
  
He had come back a couple years ago, killing off most of my chickens. The remaining two I had made stay with Jack, who then overcame his great stress. He was only recently married to Ann, who accepted his proposal with glee. Their wedding ended up being a very plain one. Ann had been wearing a fancy dress while Jack stood there, looking strangely out of place, wearing his regular work attire.   
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd take a dip. Those bubbles were wonderful." She beamed at me, made me turn around, and started changing. Why she had decided to change right there I had no clue, but I obeyed as I didn't want to have another row. Several times she had threatened divorce in the last year or so just because something didn't please her. Whether it was my cooking or our living conditions, she was able to start an argument about it. Pretty soon, I was accustomed to having a shouting contest every other day.   
  
"I'm done," she interrupted, throwing the towel carelessly onto the ground, shoving me back onto the bed and getting in.   
  
"I love you," I said promptly, turning around immediately as my face turned a bright red. Not being used to saying that was hard for Karen to believe as I had been saying it for so long now.  
  
"Don't you worry. I love you, too," she said softly, landing a kiss right behind my ear and embracing me for most of the night.  
  
-----  
  
How was it? Man, I'm not good at this romance stuff, but I'll try. =)


	2. News

Lightning-Dono: I've gotten little lazy on my updates because my dad has been taking me places...At last. I hadn't been wanting to go to quite as many places as he has insisted, but you know how it is...  
  
Okay, now, shall we begin?  
  
ANSWER TO THE REVIEWS:  
  
Daisy-Bean - Why, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying everything! =D I love reading pleased reviews.  
  
Ann Fan - It is VERY hard to kids to grasp romance! I'm a hopeless romantic at times (not for real-life situations, though. xD), but it's hard for me to write about because...hey, no experience there! Glad you thought it was good.   
  
A fan of harvest moon - Thank you so much! I shall prevail in the end! =D  
  
Cassie - Yeah, it's not easy. Karen isn't exactly a good-natured person when she gets mad. I have experience. =) In the game I got mad at her once so I gave her rocks and stuff...  
  
-----  
  
Point of View: Rick  
  
-----  
  
"Good morning, dear!" Karen said cheerfully, flipping something around in the pan that was sizzling loudly. I rubbed my eyes, not quite believing what I was seeing. Was she cooking? AGAIN?   
  
"No, wait, don't-," I started, staring in horror as the half-burnt mush that was emitting thick clouds of smoke that rose up towards the ceiling. Ignoring it, she turned her head towards me, still flipping the ominous black shape around like a professional. The problem was that she wasn't at all professional at cooking.  
  
"Oh, come on. Breakfast is ready!" She set the pan on the stove, forgetting to turn down the heat, and went to the cabinet for plates. "Don't just stand there! Set them on the table!" She thrust them into my arms as I approached her. I raised an eyebrow above the rim of my glasses, eyeing the burning food that didn't really look edible anymore. What it was to begin with was hard to say.   
  
Karen spooned it out for us; not looking very bothered by the blackened appearance of the breakfast. Instead of taking a bite herself to make sure it was all right, she watched me for about two minutes. There was an uncomfortable silence and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. She was expecting me to eat that?  
  
"Well?" She said impatiently, rapping her knuckles loudly on the table. I gave her a pleading look that she ignored by tossing her hair the other direction. Giving in, I lifted a fork-full of the 'food' and guided it to my mouth cautiously. I closed my mouth and chewed carefully, not breathing so I wouldn't taste it. Swallowing, I gave a weak grin and nearly dove for the carton of juice on the other side of the table.   
  
"P-Pass the juice!" I stuttered, the taste flooding into my mouth. It was like something I had left in the oven for too long. Karen handed me the carton, and with a fleeting sensation of fear, I realized that there weren't any glasses on the table. Getting up, I pushed my chair out indignantly and got a glass, messily pouring the juice in and gulping it down. Things just couldn't get any worse. But yet, life was never going the direction I was hoping for it to. It was way too sour, sending a direct signal to me that it had reached past it's expiration date. "Wonderful," I sighed sarcastically as Karen advanced to drumming her fingers on the table. Discarding of the cardboard carton, I returned to the table.   
  
"There's something wrong with it, isn't there?" She said, leering at me through narrowed eyes.  
  
"No, there isn't," I replied, a bit too quickly. Karen glared at me and lifted up her fork, the burnt delicacy drooping off of it in a tired way. "It isn't that bad," I said, and it occurred to me that knowing Karen, she would want the truth. Two whole years and I still treated it like our first date.   
  
Chewing rapidly, she swallowed and promptly went into the bathroom. Retching sounds followed her disappearance and I almost grinned. That would teach her not to cook anymore.   
  
"You liar!" She screamed and I expected to go flying out of my chair  
  
"What? No! I'm not a-,"  
  
"Yes you are! You said it was fine! Well, I just threw up all of it, including last night's dinner. And it's all thanks to you!"   
  
I kind of thought there was a reason behind her throwing up, but I didn't bother to mention it. She had also thrown up the day before, and unless there was an epidemic of stomach flu going around, there was only one reason left that could explain everything. Perhaps I was tougher and could endure eating her cooking?  
  
"But-,"  
  
"It's your fault, and you know it! You...Idiot." She turned around, crossed her arms across her chest and refused to look at me for the rest of the morning.   
  
The problem was that I couldn't keep quiet for long about something - I had to have someone to confide my fears and feelings to. And as my partner in marriage, it was her job to listen to me. Well, that was what I thought. I figured that if I treated her to a dinner at the Inn I could get her to use her ear.   
  
"Uh...Karen?" I said, pacing back and forth infront of her. She turned her head slightly.   
  
"What do you want now?" She sounded as though I had been complaining about something all day.  
  
"How would you like to take a break from cooking and go eat dinner at the Inn tonight? It can get tiring eating fish and eggs all the time, don't you think?"   
  
Karen fished a dumpling out from the bottom of the pot, laid it in a ceramic bowl, and scowled. "Sure, I will. You make it sound almost desirable." Walking up to me, she grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged it hard, in what she thought was a playful thing to do. I found it quite painful, but I didn't comment.   
  
That evening, we put on some warm clothes and walked outside, huddling close to each other. With winter approaching accompanied rough, cold winds that threatened to pull your breath from your lungs as you opened your mouth.   
  
"Sure is cold out here," Karen gasped, gasping my gloved hand. I didn't give a reply as leaves started to blow around us.   
  
We arrived at the Inn an hour later, horrified to find the Inn had been half-trashed. Ann and Jack were standing helplessly at the counter staring at the mess.   
  
"What's going on?" Karen asked, pulling her scarf away from her face and picking up what appeared to have been a china dish.  
  
Ann gave a shuddering sigh. "We opened the door and this huge gust of wind came in. Everyone fled."  
  
Karen turned towards me, as if this were all my fault. "I guess we wasted our time to have dinner at a place that isn't even safe anymore?" I saw her eyes avert towards the ceiling where there was an odd creaking sound. I turned towards Jack.  
  
"Can't we atleast have dinner?" I pleaded, pulling out my wallet hastily and showing him the Gold. That would certainly persuade him - he was a man who knew his money's worth. Not to mention a tad bit greedy.   
  
Jack's eyes shone. "Of course!" He exclaimed, whisking us up the stairs. "Ann, get some dishes and put them on this table! We'll have a party!" Gleefully, he held out his hands for payment. I never realized how much everyone had changed in the last few years.   
  
"Wait...I never even said I was going have!" Karen said, shoving me aside and glaring bad-tempered-ly at Jack.   
  
"Um...What would you like then?"  
  
"A salad, thanks."  
  
"I'll just have the same," I told him faintly, watching Karen stomp around like she was a queen stuck inside a shack. The floor quivered slightly every time she took a step.   
  
"If you don't stop the whole thing is going to-," I began.  
  
"It's not going to collapse, Rick!" Jack interrupted loudly, trying to sound confident despite the loud howling the wind was making outside of the windows.   
  
"Yeah, listen to the guy!" Karen settled down to munch on the salad when Ann came back up with them. I sat next to Karen, chewing silently on the lettuce. I made sure Ann and Jack had gone downstairs to clean up before I started talking.  
  
"Karen?" I said quietly, hoping that no one was eavesdropping.   
  
"Yes, dear?"   
  
"You know about your throwing-up and stuff like that?" I felt Karen go tense next to me. Her lips became a single, blood-less line.   
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"I-I think you're pregnant," I whispered, expecting a pile of lettuce to be thrown onto my head at that very moment.   
  
"Yeah? And where did you get YOUR medical degree from?" Karen asked, her voice rising with her anger. I had known many women who were pregnant and suddenly got irritated very easily. More evidence for Karen's case.   
  
"How do you explain those disgusting sounds you make in the bathroom, then? It sounds like you're disgorging in there every morning and not telling me! Karen, I love you! That's why I need to know everything that's going on!" I immediately blushed after I said that. It sounded like some ridiculous love quarrel in a soap opera or movie. Karen's eyes softened.  
  
"Rick, don't worry about me, got that? Just don't! You spent much of your childhood worrying over your sister and mother. I don't want you to do that anymore!" Karen got up and tossed the remaining salad in her bowl into the trash can. "I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go," she said simply, pulling on her jet black gloves and beckoning me to stand.   
  
"Done already?" Jack asked, disappointed. I had been hearing strange things about Jack charging more money when someone sat there eating for over thirty minutes.   
  
"Yes," I said, handing him the Gold and leaving the Inn with Karen in the lead.   
  
"Shouldn't we be going home?" Karen asked suspisciously as I turned left outside of the Inn.  
  
"We should be, but I want to do something." I led her to the Clinic.   
  
"I'm not pregnant," she insisted.   
  
"Making sure isn't a problem, right?" I teased, pushing her in. Elli greeted us at the counter as usual and when I requested a test to see if Karen was pregnant or not, she showed us into a room to the side.   
  
"Rick, this is a private matter, so I suggest you leave," Elli said calmly. "Girl's only." She winked at me and shut the door behind her. I walked over to the chairs by the wall and sat down in one, leaning my head towards the floor and silently praying that Karen was pregnant. I didn't exactly want her to have some incurable disease.   
  
Several moments later, the door opened, Karen walking out as though she had been shocked several times by something. Standing up, I strode quickly towards her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I...I'm pregnant." Karen fainted into my arms. 


	3. Forced Smile

Lightning-Dono: Whee, writing spree! oO; Yeah. Okay, you see...It's hard for me to imagine Karen's reaction to the fact that she's going to be a future parent, but...What did she expect? Seriously...Oh, and if anyone doesn't fancy health lessons...I'm sorry, but this chapter has some references to that stuff. =0   
  
-----  
  
Karen's Point of View  
  
-----  
  
"I'm what...?" I asked faintly, gazing up at the kind nurse who was examining the blue-tinted pictures that she had placed over light.  
  
"You heard me right," she replied seriously, pointing to each part of the picture and muttering something about them under her breath.   
  
I pulled a face. "It's not true," I said shortly, turning over on my side to study the pictures. But right when I turned, Elli shut off the light and paced around the room, her face a work of art. The perfect nose; just the right length of hair; a beautiful peachy skin color...Everything about her complexion was completely flawless. While I, a steady beauty critic; nosy behavior; Queen of Attitude, was nothing like my friend. Not to mention I often accused people of lying to me, even when I am deeply convinced what they're saying is true.   
  
"Unless you're growing some type of tumor, I suggest you take a carefully look at them." She handed me small snapshots of what she had seen. I shuddered, just looking at the tiny figure lying in a protective coating of nutrients.   
  
"O-Okay," I said in hushed tones. Elli nodded her head politely and helped me up from the bed. Pulling on my thin, cream-colored coat, my eyes stayed glued to the ceiling blankly. It couldn't happen. Rick had told me specifically that he wouldn't let it happen. How could it be? Obviously I hadn't paid very much attention in health class.  
  
"How could this happen?" I muttered anxiously, searching my mind for information that I knew I didn't have. Elli heard me, and to my displeasure, answered my softly spoken question.   
  
"You see, when a male sperm cell makes contact with the egg of a female, it grows into a living organism. Do you catch my drift?" I nodded my head, my eyes misting over. Elli noticed this and rushed over to comfort me but I pushed her away, wiping away my tears furiously. "You should leave now," she said worriedly. Once again, I nodded, opening the door leading to the dreaded lobby. If anything more, I hated admitting someone was right. My heart throbbed at such an un-naturally hard beat that I thought it might burst. As I, Rick rushed over to me, his boots clunking on the tiled ground loudly.  
  
"I...I'm pregnant," I murmured. The world spiraled out of sight and I was trapped in darkness.  
  
"Karen...Karen!" A panicked voice repeated my name over and over. Rick. My eyelids fluttered open and I found myself with a damp cold cloth on my forehead, buried under two layers of white sheets.  
  
"Wh-What happened?" I asked, groggily getting up and blinking.   
  
"You passed out," Elli explained, allowing me enough time to recover before stripping off the sheets and handing me a glass of water. I greedily gulped it down out of thirst and wiped my mouth with my sleeve, enduring the stares given by Rick and Elli.   
  
"Oh." The news I heard before I had fainted flooded my mind and I felt an overwhelming urge to jump up and pummel Rick. That was I saw the upset look plastered on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, looking extremely tired. "I didn't mean to do anything like that." I watched his shoulders slump as he placed his head in his arms and leaned them on the edge of the bed. My heart softened to see him shake like that like a child trying to hide from the rain. But I couldn't bring myself to say, "It's okay." All I wanted to do at that very moment was have him grovel to me and beg for my forgiveness, which was cruel, but it was my idea of loyalty.   
  
"All right." I got out of the bed and slung on my scarf. "How long was I out?"   
  
Elli gave a shrug. "A couple of hours, at the most. It's nine o'clock now. You had Rick and I worried sick!" She hung up her apron on a hook. "Well, the Clinic is closing, so you both should leave." Nodding, I left the room. Rick was taking off his glasses so he could wipe his eyes. I found this very unmanly of him, but I knew how deeply he had felt about his unspoken promise to me about not getting me pregnant. He had only assured me that he wouldn't impregnate me, but I knew he had a hidden meaning to even those simple words.  
  
"Stop sniffing," I said at once as we got out onto the open streets, the street lights shining upon us. He immediately stopped for a couple of seconds, but not being control it, he started using his sleeve to take in the flow. "Why are you crying?"   
  
"..." Rick's eyes reflected every regret in the world he had as he looked at me. "I...I didn't mean to. It just happens..." I didn't demand any more answers from him for the rest of the walk, feeling uneasy.  
  
I bid him good night before we went to bed.  
  
"Good night, my sweet," he told me, a forced smile appearing on his face. I almost lost it then, but instead I just spoke this calmly.   
  
"Rick, can I ask you something?" To my chagrin, he ignored me. "Rick?" That was when I realized that he was shaking again. Even I could control my tears! I went up to him, gathered him into my arms and walked him over to the loveseat. "Oh, Rick...What's wrong?" I didn't know how dedicated he had been to me until now.   
  
"It's all my fault!" He cried. I tightened my wrap around him.   
  
"Don't blame everything on yourself, okay?" This had an affect on him and he stopped shaking quite so much until he was reduced to a heavy breathing.   
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Rick asked as soon as he was done sniveling.   
  
"I want you to know that...I don't want you to keep smiling at me because you know it makes me happy. I want you to tell me everything...Don't keep it all bottled up inside. Please?" I almost threw myself onto the floor and raised my arms up in a praising position, but I wasn't one to do something that dramatic. Rick drew himself up to his full height; or as tall as he could sitting down.  
  
"I will." Embracing for a few seconds, we then headed up the stairs into bed. But before we got in, I steered him towards our bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. The cover's corners were bent and the lovely cloth I had glued onto it was peeling. But the photos were safe.  
  
"Do you remember this?" I inquired, lying on my stomach and indicating the small wallet-size picture of Rick and I. He leaned over my shoulder to look at it.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said slowly. "I was five and you were four...It was taken a week or so after I moved in." I looked up at him in amazement.   
  
"Wow...You still remember? You have a keen memory!" I flipped through the pages absent-mindedly, often stopping to see what I had turned to. There was a photo of our wedding. I was smiling and Rick had a wavering grin on his face. Had he really feared about our marriage or was he just nervous? I supposed that I was just worrying too much and I heard a loud thump behind me. Rick was taking off his glasses by the time I turned around.   
  
"Nighty night," I crooned, putting away the album and getting into bed right next to him. Snuggling up against him, I felt a prickle of fear. There was a sharp knock at the door. 


	4. The Note

**Lightning-Dono**: Yay, another lurvey chapter. x) I'll try and put some action into it. ) Oh, and if you luff Won or something...Not that you would...This chapter is not for you. I can't ensure you that it'll be perfectly violence-free, but don't worry about it. I'll make sure that it won't be R-rated violence. o.o Sorry about the EXTREMELY long wait! I feel like I've betrayed you all. Instead of updating, I was looking for Pokemon CDs that suited my taste. Finally, I'm going to settle for the Japanese soundtrack 'Revelation of Lugia'...Raibaru! is probably the best. Just advice for all of you Pocket Monster fans. ;) 

And guys? This chapter is depressing and...freakish of me to write, so don't tell me it isn't like me. Someone gave me an idea in a review to Shattered Image and I'm going to use it...but with a twist.

**7-05-05** - I fixed TONS of things in this chapter. xD

**Answers to the Reviews**:

**EM **- Now you know what will happen. ;)

**Cassie **- You're darn right that it was her nightmare! x.x

**Daisy-Bean **- Awww, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I was on vacation, so I didn't update. .

**goddess111 **- Oh, don't get discouraged. Flamers should burn and die! Don't listen to them, okay? You're a wonderful writer and no flamer can change that!

-  
**Point of View** - Karen  
-

"Did you hear that?" Rick asked, alarmed. He bolted out of bed before I could even tell him to be careful.

"I heard it..." I replied faintly, knowing that he wouldn't hear me anyway. Following him cautiously, I tip-toed down the stairs. The door opened up swiftly and there was Won standing there, his colorful hat perched on his head. His black hair was matted towards the back of his ears. Rick looked confused, but murderous, at the same time. If anything, I learned that he didn't generally like being disturbed out of a peaceful slumber, even if it lasted only a few seconds.

"What are YOU, out of all people, doing here?" He shouted, his face pallid with a mixture of anxiety and frustration.

Saibara's light lit upon from inside his house and his shadow approached the window.

"Sssh, Rick-," I started. Rick didn't listen but continued to advance upon the intimidated figure curled up on the ground. Then, Won blurted out the most pathetic excuse ever.

"I'm just here to sell some of my wares!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing. Rick cracked his knuckles, paused, and gave Won a strange look.

"Excuse me...But don't you have a clock? It's the middle of night and you want to sell something?"

Won half shook his head and shrugged at the same time, creating a very ominous gesture. "Well, sorry if I bothered you TOO much...Never can be too wealthy, you know."

Then, with a quick movement, he snatched me quickly by the arm, casting Rick a meaningful look. "I see you're not quick enough to protect your woman, Ricky boy. Better luck next time!" Won cackled and dragged me out into the darkness.

"RICK!" I cried before Won clasped a gloved hand over my mouth. It was about time I fended off enemies for myself. I thrust my heel back into his knee, which made a painful cracking sound and Won howled in pain, but didn't let me go. "How long are you going to hold me!" I screamed outrageously as his hand shakily withdrew from my mouth. Won spat on the ground like a professional baseball player would. But then again, I smelled no hint of tobacco.

"Until your man comes back and saves you like in those lovely fairy tales. Don't you remember? But then...he'll have to get through-," Won's eyes were suddenly wide and he collapsed with a loud thump.

"That will teach you NOT to mess with her, you scumbag!" Rick was holding a formidable-looking stick. I frantically got up to join him by his side. "Are you okay?" He asked sweetly. I nodded, watching in horror as Won rose up again, his little braid swinging from side to side.

"That's it!" He cried through a heavy nosebleed, as he had just fallen face-down on the ground. "I'm going to get Karen back!" He looked around. We were just a few yards away from Yodel Farm. Hopefully someone would come and help, but they were probably fast asleep, ignoring the sounds from outside. Rick held the stick feebly infront of him, hoping to scare Won. Why was Won trying to kidnap me, anyway? I wasn't carrying anything special, nor was I a precious gem. But there was a previous happening before that he could be referring to...could he be? Just the very idea made me tremble in fear behind Rick.

"You're not taking her!" Rick yelled heroicly. That was his natural personality - shoved back in the background, but always trying to seem tough. This natural cover-up rarely worked, to tell the truth, because all he did was made people laugh at his foolishness.

"Feh, as if that will ever work." Won charged, holding a huge basket above his head, ready to crush Rick with it. Rick blanched.

"I-," Rick started, staring at Won, who was partially suspended in mid-air, staring down at Rick comprehensively.

"What? Spit it out. And make it snappy." Won's face was twisted with hatred and anger. Why did he hate Rick so much? But the more pressing question was: Why was he trying to kidnap me...yet again?

Rick's mask kicked back in and his face turned rosy once again. His breathing was uneven and his looked like he was about to collapse.

"I don't want you to hurt Karen!" He shouted.

The lights lit up in the Yodel Farm and from down the road, Saibara hobbled over carrying a makeshift lantern. His face was drawn in a look of undeserved power as he almost went over and smacked Won. Popuri, in her night gown, approached them like a ghost drifting through the air.

"Seriously, guys, what is going on?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes indignantly.

Won landed quietly on his feet and gave me a glare. Rick didn't turn around for a second, but instead let his eyes follow Won while he explained what was happening to the small crowd behind us. Popuri watched the 'battle' through intense eyes. It all happened in an instant. I crumpled on the ground clutching my side in pain, Rick was leaning over me worridly, the crowd closeing in on us, and Won was like a statue. His basket was clutched in one hand as he stomped away.

"I will get you back, Karen. I swear I will!" He said over his shoulder.

"He's incredibaly persistant," I panted, sweat dripping down my forehead. My side had suddenly felt like it had been struck by something heavy. Rick looked like he had aged several years in the period of two minutes.

"What does that mean?" He placed his hand on my side as though hoping to find an answer.

"I'll tell you later," I said quickly, slapping his hand away. "I think we should just go home." I gave the onlookers a glare, indicating that they should move out before I blew. Lilia gave us one last concerned look and backed away.

"Is there something wrong? Can you walk?" He asked. My patience grew thin.

"I'm FINE." I got up without his help and attempted to walk leaning to one side to prevent my side from hurting once again. Now I was seriously considering making Rick pay. It was hard to believe that after all he sacrificed to be with me he was now trying to ruin our lives. Suddenly I hated his clueless, pathetic stature as he stood there behind me, his hair blowing in the night breeze. I had to admit that I wasn't quite sure how I had fallen head-over-heels for him.

After reaching home, I slammed the door behind me, completely embarassed by the scene that had happened just moments before. Unconsciously I locked the door behind me, not noticing Rick's panicked face as he rushed up to the door. That was a complete horror, just staring at Won who had so intently gazed at me, as if driven through hunger. And what's worse, I had to become the damsel in distress while Rick took the position of a knight. If anything, I despised being the weaker one. Several minutes later, I couldn't stand imagining Rick huddled up outside in despair, so I unlocked the door. The thing was that he wasn't there anymore.

Moments later I was struggling through the crowd of huddled of animals that Jack had left outside at night out of laziness and trying to reach his door. He opened it before I even had even touched it.

"Why, hello there," he said pleasantly as though this weren't a big deal. My face was streaked with sweat.

"Is Rick there?" I asked, trying to compose myself before I gave him a bad impression. Jack frowned and shook his head.

"Haven't seen him all night, Karen. I think you should keep better track of your husband." He smiled serenely at me and then shut the door. Inside I heard Ann's perky voice and Jack's reassuring tone. That was too strange - where could he be?

That was when Popuri rushed up to me out of no where, her night gown flying around her.

"What now?" I asked.

"Rick...Rick...I don't know what he meant by this." Popuri handed me a piece of white paper that was very straight for the speed Popuri was running at. "He stopped by and gave me this...Did you two have an argument?" Popuri looked puzzled, so I decided to start reading it. The pink-haired girl kept interrogating me as I read line by line, my heart sinking with every word I read.

"What happened?" Popuri questioned finally, her hands falling neatly to her hips. I shook my head hard, not believing what the letter had said.

"He...he can't have," I whispered to myself. "How could he be so quick to depression?" Popuri hovered around me in confused circles.

"What do you mean?"

My eyes flashed her a warning sign and she stopped in her tracks.

"Popuri!" She stopped as she heard my voice sharply pierce the air.

"Huh?"

"G-Go tell your mother that Rick is going to...," I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Popuri didn't seem to get the idea. Wasn't she old enough to understand these types of things? She watched me patiently, although fear reflected in her eyes as bright as day.

"Look! Rick is going to-," I broke off as she made a quick motion with her hand and snatched the note back.

"I know what he's going to do, Karen." Popuri's eyes took on a dangerous shade of ruby."I just wanted to know why. He's going to commit suicide, and it's all your fault." In horror, I watched as Popuri tearfully fled.


	5. Saved

**Lightning-Dono**: I wanted to update this! I was looking back on it and I thought – now that I've improved my writing, why not update again without feeling ashamed? So here we are:) I know the last chapter was shallow, but I'm going to try and make this better.

--

_Dear Popuri,_

_I'm sorry this was so sudden. It's been a short couple years and I don't regret marrying Karen at all. But there are so many things I want to learn about her and she needs to tell me the truth, even if it'll hurt me. She's been acting like a tyrant lately and...I want to know why. I've only been trying to help her. _

_I'm cold inside, I want to understand but I have no hope of doing anything like that. I have this mask on and I don't think I can put it on anymore. _

_You can find me at the cliff. But I might no longer be there. Take care of yourself Popuri...and mom. I know what I'm doing is selfish and I know it's sinful...but my heart seems to think this is the only way. _

_Good-bye._

_Love,_

_Rick _

--

**Point of View** – Rick

--

The cliff had a ragged edge, the fragments of rock tumbling slowly down as I nudged my toe towards the edge. A sapphire sea lay beneath the drop that was life-threateningly high – a whopping fifty-feet above sea level, towering over the rocks below that bore the resemblance of knives held erect from the ground. One mistake, just a small trip, could send me flying over the edge towards a tunnel leading into eternal life. If one existed, that is.

But that was what I wanted, wasn't it? Salty tears created a liquid of film over my eyes, blurring my eyesight. Shining obsidian lay at my feet, precious rock that was polka-dotted with implants of quartz. That's what I was in society – one of the quartz swarming the overall picture of power.

"RICK!" A scream pierced the still air that had engulfed my mind with silenced thoughts. "RICK!" Came the desperate cry again. A breeze that had roughened over the last few minutes pushed me forward, but despite my desire to end it all...I fought. I guess this was another false alarm from me. Maybe all I even wanted to do was stand here and receive the thrill of impending doom as I looked down upon those rocks that had been eroded down to a sharp point over millions of years – nature's weapons against the weak.

Two startlingly icy cold hands grabbed my shoulders. So cold I could feel them through my denim coat and shirt beneath.

"What do you think you're doing?" Karen was screaming into the back of my head, slightly ruffling my hair. I couldn't bring myself to turn and face her. Despite my bravery at being willing to plunge myself fifty feet into a bunch of rocks, I couldn't even summon the courage to look at my wife in the face? What was wrong with me?

Another bout of screaming ensued. "How could you even _think_ of abandoning me and your unborn child?" Karen lashed out, grabbing my elbow and whirling me around as fast as she could while bearing the weight of a steadily growing child. It was then that I discovered exactly how much pain I had departed her with. The pigments of her skin were deepening into a rosy red, bordering cherry. Her emerald eyes looked as though they could dilate any moment and haze into red. "Have you no consideration for my feelings, you insensitive jerk?" When I released no reply, she lifted a hand and smacked me hard across the face. Oh, did that bring me back to the reality that I was living in. It had been so long since someone I truly loved had inflicted actual pain upon me. That part of me, the part that realized how much I had released myself from this world and wandered off into a place where I could find salvation from my internal suffering, was awakened. "Did you even think about how much I would miss you if you left me? Do you know what I would do if you died? Do you?"

Karen was crying now, tears driving rivers down her soft cheeks. Cheeks that shone with perspiration from running a marathon to get to me. What had I done?

My arms gently, and awkwardly, found it way around her shoulders, grasping her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't think, Karen..." My tear-ridden eyes closed tightly. "I'm sorry." Even so, the wind that had been pushing me all night ushered the both of us towards the edge, loosening the gravel beneath our feet and shifting them towards the edge.

Through uneven breathing and wet sobs, she grabbed me suddenly and said, "Don't you ever think of dying. Don't you ever talk about dying because of me. Don't you dare!" She hastily wiped her eyes and guided me to the edge of the forest that bordered the cliff. Leaves fell in a melancholy manner from the trees, rustling the rest of its kind. "I read your note, Rick. You don't have to hide your emotions from me." She gasped for a breath. "I'm your wife, and if you love me, you won't tuck away those emotions and store them inside yourself. When I played with you as a younger child...when I spent all that time talking to you...when I fell in love with you and married you, I did it because I love you for who you are. Not who you think I want you to be. I'm not the kind of person you think I am – I don't expect for people to be perfect. I accept that we're all human and we all have those feelings of sadness, anger, and happiness that we don't always show." Even though this was you typical sappy speech about feelings, this cut deeper into me than blade-like rock formations ever could. "But if what you've showed me so far was actually a mask...then I don't know who I'm really dealing with, and...I don't think I can love you anymore if you don't feel comfortable showing me your true character." Instead of walking away with dramatic flair, she waited patiently for his reaction.

I was left speechless. The only thing I could mutter was, "I promise I'll show you what I truly feel." Compared to what Karen had just uttered, my line seemed completely powerless and pathetic.

In the shadows of the trees, I saw a fluffy-haired figure donning a red nightgown huddled there. Popuri. Had she found the letter and passed on the news to Karen?

"Are you sure?" Karen said skeptically. "Because from where I'm standing, you seem more comfortable secluding your feelings from your actions." Her arms loosened from mine and I found her gazing into my bespectacled visage. Even though we were so close, we might as well have been on separate spiritual planes. I was completely intent on keeping whatever vows I made tonight and she doubted me...and that wounded my inner confidence greatly. After all I had done for her, she couldn't even trust me to keep my word?

"I promised you, and I intend on keeping it," I responded, changing my tone to sound, if possible, even more serious.

"Good for you, Rick." And completely out of the blue, she burst into tears again in my arms. "I'm sorry about this," she wept, frantically wiping away her tears. "I-I just thought about how close I was to losing you! If Popuri hadn't shown me that letter, you would've left me forever. I would never recover from that loss, and you know that. And if you didn't realize that before, now you do."

I felt like bawling right there on the spot, but I decided to embody the definition of manly and held her tight, refusing to let tears drip. I knew that if I did, they would never stop.

"Let's go home," I whispered, escorting her back to our home.

And at that moment, hearing her heavy breathing against my left cheek, I knew that the promise I had made I would keep, no matter what the reason.


End file.
